Feathers Wolf
Feathers Wolf was the creator of Wizz Team and the trainer of many members on it . Wizz Team History Tournaments * Team Tournament **Elves **Whisperers **Rank C *Oracion Seis|title2 = Teammates}}He was sorted to Rangers however , he was moved to Killers . He came 2nd on his team and 4th in general . Feathers Wolf still got a free icon after a victory that his team had . * Elementalist Tournament He was sorted to Earth but he joined Fire after his request . He came 1st on his team and reached The Universe team and the Top3 with Miss Hufflepuff and Sorceress of Õis . Feathers Wolf came 2nd with 83% on his statistics only 2% difference from Sorceress of Õis . He got RP prices and a rare icon . Finally he became an Assistant . * New World Tournament Feathers Wolf was a Whisperers member and owned the first place on his team 7 times . He also reached the finals and finished 2nd only with 3% difference against Valkyrie Cleo . RP and skin prices were awarded to him just like the Assistant of the team . * Mars Tournament He belongs to Elves Votes He broke the record of most points with 355points . # He collected 242points and finished 2nd # He collected 256points and finished 2nd # He collected 355points and finished 1st # He collected 327points and finished 1st # He collected 309points and finished 1st # He collected 333points and finished 1st # He collected 314points and finished 1st House House Xior Champions Mains : Bard , Rakan , Kindred (113k) - lvl7]] Summoner's history Lopunny888 Feathers Wolf started with the name of Lopunny888 and his fellow friend EspeonGlaceon(Sorceress of Õis) . He reached GoldIII(2014) with her , however he reached GoldI(2014) alone . I am her King He changed his name to "I am her King" to be similar with his friends : Your Queen , I am his Queen , Your king , Queen's Emperor , King's Soldier . He reached PlatinumI(2015) with his friends and DiamondVI after months alone . However he got a perma ban and lost his account due to his friend who got too many reports from his profile . LordDim Feathers Wolf had a 2nd account back to 2014 , however he never used it . After his main's account perma-ban he stopped LoL for 1 year and started again as a trainer for ManolisGryff , Lopunny and then LeuterisK , GeorgiaRaven , MariaGryff , FoivosSlyth and others . He also created Wizz Team to add all his students plus Sorceress of Õis and her friends/students(2016) . Feathers Wolf He changed his name to Feathers Wolf to reunite with his old friends Ivy Wolf and Rift Wolf . He left Wizz Team as long as he had no students left and became a member of Oraciön Seis . However he joined again Wizz Team after ~Fairy Wings challenge and is the Assistant of the team until now . Feathers Wolf also finished 1st on the First Worldwide Vote Up with 314 points . __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:WizzT Category:Summoner Category:Oraciön Seis Category:Unranked Category:Fire Category:The Universe Category:Whisperers Category:Killers Category:Diamonds Category:Honor2 Category:Feathers Wolf Category:Elves Category:House Xior